debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful.After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Much like his father, he speaks using the word, "Howdy!". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale, mentioned in Delta Rune Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Brother of Chara, Prince of the Underground, Absolute God of Hyperdeath Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Destroyed the timeline) | Low Macroverse level (He claimed he was only using a fraction of his power when threatening to purge the timeline thus meaning he's likely far higher. Stated that the "world was ending" in this form.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Could move in a timeless void, superior to Photoshop Flowey who could move between timelines.) | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable (His hyper-goner could eat an entire timeline) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ | Low Macroversal Durability: Macrocosmic level+ | Low Macroverse level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Macrocosmic+ (Could eat an entire timeline) | Low Macroversal (Was ending the entire world) Powers and Abilities: w:c:vsbattles:[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|Superhuman Physical Characteristics]], Flight (Flying during the fight), Time Travel (Via determination), Summoning (Can summon swords), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Stated once he removed Frisk, he'd have the power to manipulate the timeline), Transformation, Magic (Embodies all of the monsters, who are stated to be made of magic), Immortality (Possibly Type 1), Danmaku (One of his attacks use multiple bullets), Absorption (Absorbs the entire underground), Soul Manipulation (All monsters initiate in battles against Frisk in his SOUL form), Power Nullfication (Scaling him his Omega Flowey self, if he has greater determination then another determination user he can remove their ability to reset), 4th Wall Awareness (Re-wrote the text in the beginning and re-named the game into "Floweytale"), Time Travel (Any user with sufficient enough determination can refuse their death and go back to a point in time), High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (via save function), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do) Weaknesses: A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Does not take his opponent seriously and plays around. Key: God of Hyper Death | Angel of Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Vergil's profile (Both were at 2-C versions. Both are bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Antagonist Category:Boss Category:Undertale Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Boss Characters